wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frazil
Description Tall, imposing and silver with sharp edges, Frazil is a beautiful and intimidating dragon. His scales are a silverish blue, and his underbelly is a purple so light it looks gray. His horns and spines are the same color as his underbelly, and his eyes are a dark blue. Frazil is tall for his age, and he is long and slender, like a cat. His spines and horns are long and curvy, but they don't cluster around his ears like most IceWings' do. Personality Frazil is gruff, only speaking to dragons that he knows. He is very protective of his family, however, and will do anything to protect his little sister Frightful and his girlfriend Atlanta. History Frazil hatched on a cold morning in the city of Cyron to two IceWing parents, Hail and Blizzard. His father worked as a policedragon, and his mother was an author. Blizzard stayed at home most days, keeping watch over her newly-hatched son. They were a happy little family, but Frazil rarely saw his father because Hail worked all day and was only able to come home at night. Most nights Frazil would lay awake, listening to his mother click-clacking on her keyboard, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of his father when he came home. If Frazil was lucky enough to see Hail, his father would come in and kiss him good-night. One day, when Frazil was only eight, his father did not come home that night. That morning, Blizzard had to tearfully break to her son that his beloved father was dead. Frazil cried in his mother's arms for hours, and Blizzard sent word to his school that Frazil was going to miss that day. Frazil spent two next few weeks in a daze. He hardly spoke to any of his friends at his school, and he flunked a few of his tests. As the years went by, Frazil grew more and more bitter. His old friends slowly moved away from him, and Frazil made new ones. Unfortunately, his new friends had a love for crime. Frazil started returning home later and later as he and his friends became a gang and spent their days pickpocketing and drinking on the streets. Blizzard soon became concerned as to why her son kept coming home so late, and Frazil said that he was just hanging out with his friends. It wasn't a lie, but Frazil was certainly bending the truth. It wasn't long before Frazil's friends wanted more than small thievery and vandalism. They came up with an ambitious plot to break into one of the richer dragon's mansions in downtown Cyron. Frazil felt conflicted, but his friend would not listen to Frazil's warnings. Frazil spent that night tossing and turning and feeling guilty about what he and his friends were going to do. It was too late, though; he had already agreed to it. Just as Frazil had thought, he and his friends were found by the Cyron police. Frazil's friends were caught, but Frazil managed to escape out a backway. He rushed home to his mother and tearfully poured out the whole story to her. Blizzard was shocked and hurt by what her son had done, but she embraced her son and accepted his apology. Blizzard realized that her son's rash decisions had put them in danger, and she had Frazil pack up his stuff so they could leave the city. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Work In Progress